


“Hey Leon...”

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Leon is one (1) dead boi, also sad???? sad isnt my strong suit but i tried, celeste is mentioned as well, its not the main focus here though, some YasuKanon for your soul, this is super short but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Kanon tries to talk to Leon...





	“Hey Leon...”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on writing sad stuff? Yeah, I guess.  
> So this is kinda based on the bonus chapter I wrote for "Ultra Despair Hagakure Vol. 2". You don't have to read it to get this fic (but you can read it anyways because I put a lot of effort into UDH Vol. 2)  
> It's also very short so yeh

After a decade, Towa City was completely rebuilt. A museum was built in the heart of the city, showcasing the tragedies that happened in the past, caused by the despair sisters. From “The Biggest, Most Awful Event in Human History” to “The 78th Class Killing Game”. Speaking of which, a graveyard was part of the museum. After Future Foundation was able to enter the building that was once Hope’s Peak academy, and also the stage for the twisted killing game, they recovered the dead and gave them the last respect they deserved.

The museum opened just a few hours ago. Well, not officially. Only for a handful of people. They gathered in the graveyard, to say their last goodbyes to their sons, brothers or best friends.  
After a while, the first person left the graveyard. The second followed soon after.  
It didn’t take long until everyone was gone.  
Except for one.  
A woman, in her late twenties, with blonde hair that reached between her shoulder blades. Her golden eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She stood in front of a tombstone, waiting for everyone to leave.  
“.... Hey Leon.”, she whispered.  
“...”, it’s not a surprise that she didn’t get an answer. Leon was dead.  
“Well. This is... weird... talking to a dead person....”, she wiped away some tears, “I’m not quite sure what to say, honestly.”  
A moment of silence.  
“I wish you were here. I really miss you.”  
“...”  
She sighed.  
“I... moved on though. I moved on and was able to fall in love with a wonderful man. Isn’t that great?”  
“...”  
“Speaking of which, I need to go now. He’s waiting for me outside the museum. I’ll make sure to visit you more often though.”  
“...”  
“Bye, Big Brother.”  
She slowly turned around and left the graveyard, without turning back.

_“... I’m glad ya found someone ya can truly love, Kanon.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Leon...”, the woman came back, just like she promised. This time she kneeled in front of the grave. She didn’t care if her wedding gown was getting dirty or not.  
“So... As you can see, hopefully, I got married! To the same wonderful man I mentioned last time."  
“...”  
“Remember when you told me you would walk me to my future husband instead of my dad?”  
“...”  
“Well, not even dad was able to walk me down the aisle. He should be with you...”  
“...”  
Tears rolled down the bride’s cheeks.  
“Heh...”, she sniffles a bit, “Today should be a happy day for me. But instead I’m sitting here, crying my eyes out.”  
“...”  
“... Are you proud of me?”  
“...”  
“I hope you are.”  
“Hey, Kanon...”, a man, also wearing wedding attire, came up behind the bride.  
“Hey... I was just... telling Leon about us...”  
“I’m sure he’s happy for ya.”, the husband smiled, “But we need to go now. It’s pretty late, I’m sure yer tired.”  
“You’re right.”, the bride stood up and dusted off some dirt. She then looked at the tombstone one more time.  
“Bye Leon. And also Happy Birthday!”

_“... Take good care of her, Hiro.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uh, hey Leon.”, this time it was the husband who visited the graveyard. He had a baby carriage with him.  
“... Wow, this is... awkward. It’s also been a while. Almost a year.”  
“...”  
“Kanon will stop by a bit later, she still has to work. And I thought, since I was taking a walk anyways, I’d stop by.”  
“...”  
“Since I don’t really have anythin’ to tell ya, I just gonna introduce ya to someone.”  
He stood up to reach inside the baby carriage. After a few seconds he sat back down again, this time with a baby in his arms.  
“So. This is our daughter.”  
“...”  
“She’s only a few months old. Heh, I cried so much when she was born because I was so happy. I probably cried more than she did.”  
“...”  
“We would have named her after you if she had become our son. But ya can’t have everythin’, right?”  
“...”  
“... I wish I could remember our past at Hope’s Peak. Y’know, before the great killin’ started. I still have nightmares about that friggin’ robot suit Celeste put me in...”  
“...”  
“Maybe we were friends. Who knows...”  
“What are my two favorite men talking about?”, a female voice popped up behind the father. He turned his head to see his wife walking up and taking a seat next to him.  
“I was just introducing our kid to Leon.”, he smiled.  
“Heh, how cute.”

_“... Your daughter is beautiful. I wish I could tell ya how happy I am that my lil’ sis ended up with my best friend....”_


End file.
